


No sir I don't know him

by Screams_in_anxiety



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders are Siblings, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Little Shit, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is a Good Friend, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Needs a Hug, Deceit Sanders Needs a Hug, Deceit Sanders is a Sweetheart, Deceit Sanders-centric, Logic | Logan Sanders Is A Good Friend, Logic | Logan Sanders is Bad at Self-Care, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Good Friend, Other, Protective Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sleep | Remy Sanders is a Little Shit, Sleep | Remy Sanders-centric, Trans Deceit Sanders, Trans Sleep | Remy Sanders, Winged Sleep | Remy Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23693035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screams_in_anxiety/pseuds/Screams_in_anxiety
Summary: Sleep and Deceit are famous for being anti herosSleep can control sand and others nightmares and dreams to use against them as well as put any one to sleep with a wave of her handDeceit can tell lies from truth even white lies/half truth she can also turn into a snake and talk to them allowing her to get into places without being seenThe lady's are a duo if you see one the other is near don't mess with one because the other will ruin you without question.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Morality | Patton, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Deceit Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Remy and Deceit live together and own a coffee store/flower shop together 
> 
> Deceit name is Dee(I'm not good at names-)

"Remy please for the love of coffee get out of bed!" Dee snapped trying to get her best friend out of bed

"Five minutes Dee!" Remy said rolling over to face Dee

"No" Dee said grabbing the girls arm and pulling her outta bed "V is coming to visit in ten minutes!"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU START WITH THAT BABES!?" Remy screamed running to the bathroom to get ready almost tripping over her feet causing Dee to laugh at her  
///////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Okay babes how'd I look?" Remy asked worried

"Perfect now stop worrying his your brother" Dee said watching her dear friend worry about every little thing

"I haven't seen him since I left in highschool" She said playing with hands

"And he understands maybe not everything because he didn't see or hear everything but he knows you had a good reason and if he is like your family I'll gladly kick his ass for you" Dee said walking over to Remy and grabbing her hands 

"Yeah....okay I can do this!" Remy said before there was a knock on the door

"I'll get it darling" Dee said before walking to the door opening it to see what she believes to be Virgil and four other males

"Hi? Um sorry uh I'm looking for my brother Remy? Is he here?" Virgil asked pulling in on himself

There was a choking sound somewhere behind them rolling her eyes she stepped aside allowing the five to come in

"REMY GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!" Dee screamed out watching Remy's wings fly open in alarm

"No" Remy said hiding herself with her wings

"Ugh," turning to their guests she put on a smile "wait right here I'll get Remy" before storming out

There was a scream of alarm and then a bang before Dee came back dragging a pouting Remy with her

"Remy?" Virgil asked confused

"Heyyyyyyyy bitch how's it going?" Remy said her wings closing behind her 

"It's okay? Uh are you?" Virgil tripped over his words so Dee saved him

"She's a woman yes" Dee said moving a little closer to her

"Is this why you le-"

"Yes it is I'm so so sorry!" Remy said rocking on the balls of her feet

"No I'm sorry! I always thought you left because of selfish reasons" Virgil said walking over and pulling his older sister into a hug

"Now that's out of the way who are your friends?" Remy asked peaking over her younger brothers shoulder to look at them

"Oh!," pulling away making Remy whine "this is Patton" 

"Hi!" The blue wearing male said waving his hand

"That's Roman" pointing towards the male in red who bowed

"Hello dears! It's so nice too meet our hot topic's sister and friend!" Virgil blushed at this causing Remy and Dee to look at each other

"Um that's Roman's twin Remus" Virgil pointed at the male in green and black

"Hey! Do your wings feel? What happens if they get-"

"And this is Logan!" Virgil said cutting off Remus

"Hello" he said nodding at the two females

"Hmm V do you have a cr-"

"They're my boyfriend's!" Virgil said pouting at his sister

"All of them? Isn't Remus and Roman twins?" Dee asked tilting her head

"EW NO!" Roman screamed 

"Virgil Roman and I are dating" Patton said clapping his hands together behind his back "is...is that okay with you?" Patton asked looking at Remy

"Why wouldn't be? My good bitch here," Dee Hissed at Remy "has dated the same amount as well so have I"

"Oh?" Remus asked looking at Dee

"Remy!" Dee hissed out

"Would you please take my good bitch on a date?" Remy asked grinning as she stepped away from Dee throwing herself at her

"LOLO AND I CAN!" Remus yelled grabbing Logan's arm

"Please do all of you go on a date!" Remy yelled pushing the broken Dee at Remus and pushing everyone out before shutting the door

"REMY YOU BITCH MY KEYS ARE IN THERE HOW WILL I GET BACK IN!?" Dee screamed kicking the door

"HOPEFULLY TOMORROW!" Remy screamed back

"Ugh fine lets go on a date" Dee mumbled

"Yessss!" Remus yelled grabbing Dee's hand as well as Logan's causing both of them to blush

Maybe this won't be so bad? Remy is good at reading people better than me but what os she doing that needs me gone? Dee thought to herself


	2. I'm a bad bitch! Y'all can't kill me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remy I'm so sorry my poor bby-
> 
> Tw:Remy almost dies? Like it's the second chapter and I'm already almost killing her off-
> 
> Also she kills some people because she gotta do what she gotta do my girl protective of her baby Dee

Waiting until she knew everyone had left she stormed towards her room feeling the rage burn in her slowing everything was red grinning she threw open her closet before pulling a chest out  
////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Pulling on her mask she grinned looking at herself black ripped jeans a long sleeve black shirt with pink patches a black jacket that went all the way to her ankles with a bunch of pockets a bag wrapped around her waist filled with sand and bottles everything filled with different colored dust of dreams and nightmares her mask covering her whole face only allowing people to see her pink eyes though now they were red   
///////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Walking into a building she smiled her boots making enough sound to cause people to notice her kicking open a door she grinned like a mad woman not that anyone could notice this

"HELLO BITCHES HEARD Y'ALL WERE PLANNING ON KILLING MY TEAMMATE!" Sleep screamed watching the males pull out their guns before shooting at her

"Oh? Is that how we gonna do this?~" she purred out letting her wings spread out before flying into the air out of their reach not noticing the female behind her holding the gun in till she felt a burning pain in her gut

"Deceit is so gonna kill me now" Sleep mumble looking down at her gut watching the blood show though her shirt flipping around she threw herself at the female   
//////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Dead bodies were everywhere Sleep grinned noting the lead male was trying to run away before she walked to him her wings closing behind her blood dripping down them that was going to be a bitch to get out

"Where are you going hm?~" she purred out grabbing his neck

"Please I've a family!" He yelled out

"Now now we both know that's a lie so tell me what you were planning to do to Deceit NOW!" She snapped at him

"We....we were going to sell her! Make money from her people would pay a pretty penny for her!" He yelled out 

"Ah let's see what to do?" She purred out before grabbing a bottle with black dust in it showing it was a nightmare

"Wait ple-"

"No mercy for those who plan to hurt my love ones~" she purred out dumping the dust onto him before leaving while he screamed for help and forgiveness   
///////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Taking off her outfit and mask was hard with the gunshot wound still bleeding 

"Probably should do something about that" she said putting everything away carefully before stumbling into the bathroom the only thing she needed to do was fix this wound before Dee got back was her only thought before she fall forward


End file.
